


Slave 4 U

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I still don't know how to do tags waah, Jimin is a baby here fite me, Joken wahh, M/M, Multi, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: With the threat of his electricity and water getting cut off, and getting evicted from his apartment, Park Jimin was running out of options. And time. Desperate to get his life together, he agreed to a job offered by a former colleague. But here's the catch: being their assistant won't be his only job.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. SUMMARY

With the threat of his electricity and water getting cut off, and getting evicted from his apartment, Park Jimin was running out of options. And time. Desperate to get his life together, he agreed to a job offered by a former colleague. But here's the catch: being their assistant won't be his only job.


	2. CHARACTERS

Kim Seokjin

Josh Cullen Santos

Min Yoongi

John Paulo Nase

Jung Hoseok

Stellvester Ajero

Kim Namjoon

Felip Jhon Suson

Park Jimin

Justin De Dios

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook


	3. INTRO

“You can't really be serious, can you? This is just a joke, right?” Jimin nervously laughed as he backed against the wall.

“Dead..serious..” Paulo whispered before claiming his lips in a sweet, but passionate and hungry kiss.

He whimpered, hand flying up to wrap around his bicep, and struggling to keep up.

It was wrong. So wrong.

But it felt so damn right at the same time.

People would have his head for it, but what else could he do?

With his new job, how the hell was his life now?


	4. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

First off, this prompt isn't originally mine. I found and read a similar story in wattpad with the title ‘SB19 Darkest Secret' written by the user Irish_Byun. So, credits to her.

Obviously, shoutout to all those who believe in my writing. Particularly ate Anne (@LeFabGeek / R_ATIN). She made me see that maybe my writing is actually worth it, just when I think so otherwise.

Shoutout as well to Ramen (@r4m3nlvr) who has been putting up with me everytime I'd leave a comment on their work.

And a major thank you to all those who have read my works, both here in AO3 and in Twitter.

As I'm writing this, Saturday, December 12 2020, it is unfortunate that I tell you that this will be a prompt for now.

I still have my folklore series to finish, my multi-book Bangtan19 series, and my Sejosh story (Three's A Charm). I also have other finished and unfinished oneshots alongside those, so.. yeah.

I promise I'll start this as soon as possible, but for now, my focus will be on folklore. I really do want to attack Ms. Swift with respect for releasing a sister album of folklore just when I'm already going crazy over her 8th album (watch me conduct another poll for evermore soon).

Anyways, to all my beloved readers, I just want to thank you for holding on to my works! And I love you all (as a friend).

Yours sincerely, 🍷


End file.
